tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Medical Center Has a Virus
Log Title: The Medical Center Has a Virus Characters: Cerebros, Dust Devil, Flipsides, Ironhide, Ratchet, Scales, Spike Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: July 15, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Research at Iacon gets disrupted when the computer systems are attacked! Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 20:18:04 on Monday, 15 July 2019.' Scales is curled up in a corner around a datapad, catching a quick recharge. Ratchet sits at his desk, a mug of engex at hand. He is focused on several viewscreens, each showing results from different nucleosis tests. Spike walks over to see where Ratchet is. He takes a gulp and clears his throat. "Uh...heayh." Ratchet scowls at the interruption and looks up, around, and then down at Spike. "Yes?" he asks testily, optics narrowing. Scales stirs from her corner and looks around. Oh, hey. People who aren't studying something. She yawns and stretches, a datapad still curled in one forepaw. Spike looks at Scales and Ratchet. "So...It's been about two weeks, and I'm still 'hearing' Cerebros' thoughts. Any follow-up?" Because Ratchet doesn't have anything better to do. Ratchet sighs. "This isn't really my area of expertise, Spike. Maybe you should talk to Cheshire or Rung? Or maybe Brainstorm?" Scales mmmmms, hopping up to her lab bench so she can check where she left off. "Issit a big problem?" Cerebros comes in, following Spike. "Ratchet, I was curious as - " Spike looks over his shoulder. "Save your effort - I've already asked." Ratchet frowns, turning to give Cerebros and Spike his full, if reluctant, attention. "I'm not sure what you want me to do. There's nothing physically wrong with either of you. If I wasn't a scientist, I'd say it was a spiritual issue. But I am, so I can only assume it's something Vector Sigma did at a higher level of technology than I have access to. I kind of have a lot on my plate," Ratchet grouses, gesturing to multiple viewscreens of research data. Scales finally finds her place in her notes and checks the centrifuge. All done. She opens it up and takes out a sample, then gets a pipette to draw the top portion off. Spike looks at the multiple screens and frowns slightly at Ratchet. "Fine - Jesus." He looks at Scales. "It's not that it's a problem, it's just..." He looks at Cerebros. Both Spike and Cerebros say at the same time "weird..." Ratchet shakes his head. "As if we didn't have enough weirdness to deal with," he grumbles. "Maybe you two can put your heads together and help? I feel we're close... an extra couple of sets of optics might just be what we need." Spike says cautiously - since Ratchet's grumpy right now "Close to...what?" Scales carefully draws off some of the substance and then puts it in a heatproof vessel, then sets things in a rack so she can reach down to the autoclave to put the drawn off substance in. It's a bit awkward, even with how she's arranged most things to be within paw's reach for herself while she's sitting. Spike looks over at Scales. "Is that part of what's infecting Optimus?" Flipsides walks into medical center holding a large ball in her hand, "Scales, I found this in the..uh.." She stops as she realizes there is more beings there then she expected and squeezes the large ball as she puts it behind her back,which then goes SQUEEK as she goes makes a almost identical sound herself at the same time. Scales is about to answer Spike, then looks up and sees Flipsides. She grins and waves a paw. "Hi!" She turns back to Spike. "Not right now- I'm synthesizing agents to try on the infected stuff, see if it neutralizes it. Building chemical compounds is jus' about as hard as breakin' 'em down." Cerebros and his human counterpart both turn at the same time and regard Flipside. Ratchet turns in his seat, listening to Scales' report on her activities. "Scales," he calls over. "What's your p-" Mid-sentence, however, he pauses as his report screens start winking out one at a time. "No no no NONONO!" he yells, standing and turning back as his data starts to lock up and disappear. "Scales! Disconnect the backup! Something's infecting my files!" Ratchet rushes across the room, throwing open a panel and frantically yanking out cards. Spike and Cerebros freeze. It's a place neither are familiar with, so both don't make the effort to disconnect anything. Cerebros looks around "What's happen - " Spike gives Cerebros a 'sush'ing gesture. Scales turns around quickly to press a few buttons, then dives underneath her bench to go after some relays down there. For the moment, just her tail sticks out, and then that too disappears as she goes further back to isolate more of the machinery. Flipsides starts to move again after she gets over her inital shock and starts to approach where Scales is, her mouth opening but closes quickly when Ratchet starts to panic, her optics narrowing a bit, "Can I help? I can try to isolate what data I can before it spreads?" Ratchet's wide optics alight on Flipsides. "Please, save what you can! This could set us back cyberweeks - even lunar cycles! Autobots could die! This is a catastrophe!" Ratchet yanks out what cards he can reach and then moves to physically isolate the hard drives. "Scales, have much data do you have personally backed up?" <> CMO Ratchet says, "Ironhide! We have a security breach. Someone has infected our medical records!" <> Security Chief Ironhide responds, but it's just a string of cussing that's not suitable for actual translation. Scales voice is a bit muffled from behind the various computers. "I back it up every night before I recharge, an' I keep all m'paper notes!" Spike backs up, gesturing Cerebros to do the same. He lowers his voice and looks up at Cerebros. "I'm guessing whatever's ailing us, it definitely isn't going to be a high priority anytime soon." He looks on, feeling helpless to do anything. <> Dust Devil says, "Infected them or was adding notes? Cause ummm...you've had some helpers" Flipsides loses that bit of awkwardness she had as she steps over to one of the main computers, her datapad getting set to the side of it before her fingers start flying over it as she drops into her element. She starts to chant to herself, "Block by block, block by block, line by line.." As she works to isolate the virus, "Oohh mmyy.. this is nasty. Whoever did this was a evil fraglover.. Okay. Firewalled what I could that was still free, working to see if I can clear other areas but its fighting back." She can't help but smile as the challenge can't help but get her motor going, mutters to herself "No retreat, no surrender.." Then starts that soft chanting again as she works. Spike gulps and looks over at Flipsides, then Scales. "Damage report?" He doesn't ask Ratchet, because he doesn't feel like getting his head chewed off. <> CMO Ratchet says, "Not now, Dust Devil. This is important." <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "CAn ya isolate it? Last thin' we need is some bit byter nibblin' up the data." <> CMO Ratchet says, "Flipsides and Scales are on it." Scales ends up popping up from the top of one of the big machines. "I've got a lot of this physically disconnected... if it's jus' data, we've got most of that. But if it wrecks these for current work, it'll set us back until we can clear out and reset stuff." She looks over at Flipsides. "'M not as good at the coding bits as most of the rest of us are. You'll have to ask her about that part." <> Dust Devil says, "Whatevers...glad we have backups of a bunch of the stuff." <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Don't be so dismissive lad. That someone got in t'cause trouble at all is still serious smeg." Spike lets out a dejected sigh. "Shit..." Cerebros looks down at Spike. <> Scales says, "Even with backups, if the mainframe's compromised, we can't work with it until it's cleaned up. That'll set us back a lot. It'll be like workin' with only field equipment." <> Dust Devil says, "Yer the ones bein dismissive." <> Spike says, "Lovely..." Ratchet calms down as Flipsides and Scales assist in saving what they can. He goes back to his own notes, checking to see what's not been entered into the corrupted database. "I'm sorry for snapping," he offers the room in general. "Thanks, Scales. Flipsides, let me know when you have an assessment of what we have and what we've lost - after you've contained things, of course." He scowls. "Who's running security around here?" he grumbles. "Windows Defender?" <> Dust Devil says, "It ain't the newest and it ain't field level. But maybe we can link with the computers I have access ta." <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Dismissive mah left rotor cuff, Ah'm checking the labs out." Flipsides is.. somewhat in her own little world as she fights the virus, both to keep what is still clear safe and deal with the rest, her chanting seeming to change pace with how hard the section she is working on is.. and finally she enters a last command and steps back a bit, Squeaksqueaksqueak filling the rooom as the small Femme squeezes the ball she had brought with her and waits for a result then steps forward as there is a beep, "YES! It is contained.. at least for now, recovered alot of the data.. but think we still lost a quarter of the information at the very least, might be more.. will know when I get the information resorted and ordered." Spike lets out a sigh of relief on that end. "Any idea where the virus originated from?" He adds "Aside from the Decepticons?" Scales peers down at Flipsides. "C'n we get one of these computers isolated and cleaned out? I c'n go get onna my sets of backups to reload data from if there's a clean place t'put it." <> Dust Devil says, "I'm gonna go play minesweeper on my workin computers. Hope ya get yers fixed." <> CMO Ratchet says, "What's your problem, Dust Devil?" <> Dust Devil says, "I was tryin ta be helpful" <> Spike says, "Chill, Ratchet" "Thanks, Flipsides," Ratchet says appreciatively. "Scales, I'll try to get Chromedome and Lightspeed down here to help get things cleared out so we have something to work on." Ratchet scowls at Dust Devil's radio comments before turning to Cerebros and Spike. "Well, it looks like I'm getting a break whether I want it to not," he laments grouchily. "Do you want my help, or do you want me to 'chill'?" Flipsides starts shifting somethings around on the computer, frowing a bit as she ponders Scales' questions, "I have one as clean as I can get it if someone can give it a more throughly look over." She taps a command and one computer servers blinks its lights, "That one. I am trying to find how this wa do.." She then pauses, blinking once and gulps a bit before she looks up and at Ratchet, "I.. I found where this virus was entered, Ratchet, I think anyways.. . I cant identify who did it specifically.. but /Autobot/ security codes were used to bypass our protections." Cerebros says eagerly "Help!, Please!" Spike nods. Scales growls a little, optics going angry orange and reds. "We need some sneaky experts, then.." She glides down to the floor. "So glad I decided t'back up everythin' so it couldn't jus' get conveniently lost," she mutters. "What?" Ratchet exclaims, distracted again from poor Cerebros and Spike. "That's impossible! No Autobot would help the Decepticons. Must be stolen codes," he insists. Flipsides gives Ratchet a deadpan look, "These are fresh codes.. less then a week old. If these were stolen then someone has truly screwed up." She returns her look to the computer she's at as she continues to work on sorting and cleaning up the information. Scales gives Ratchet a bit of a side-eye. "Yeah, like no Autobot would plot vengeance on another Autobot with a Decepticon," she points out. While the dragon is normally fairly sunny, her inner cynicism is coming out at the moment. Ratchet frowns at Scales. "I'm not going to start accusing Autobots of malfeasance before we have stronger evidence to back it up. Fresh codes or no - we could have had Ravage or Buzzsaw in here this morning and never known the difference." Spike pinches the bridge of his nose. "No...no, Ratchet. Jeez. I wasn't saying that an Autobot CONSPIRED with a Decepticon. I was just wondering where that computer virus came from - and theorizing..." He thinks aloud. "I dunno, they may have exploited a weakness in security." Spike adds "Like a human computer virus." Scales nods to Spike. "Humans're always talkin' bout how the big weakness in computer security is, whatchamacallit, social engineering? Where you get some schmuck to do yer dirty work for ya, by putting code on somethin' that they'll carry in t'where you want it. Lots easier than actually goin' yerself." Flipsides looks up and barks out, "FOCUS! Worry about where later. Save and recover what we can NOW. Find what happened later." Spike sighs "Fine - sorry - was just thinking linearly, that's all." Flipsides shifts her focus back fully onto the computer, the Femme starting to 'fun' job of recovering more of the data and ensuring it's clear. Ratchet raises his hands. "Alright alright. Let's all calm down. Every avenue must be investigated. Let's just collect what we can and get everything into the hands of Red and Ironhide." Spike sighs and looks around, muttering "I wish Chip was here...this is sort of more his forte." Ratchet frowns. "Is he available? We could use all the help we can get! What's Carly up to?" Scales nods in a commiserating fashion at Spike. "'M not nearly as good at this stuff as somma th'others are. Discord especially. I c'n secure a single node, but not go tracin' stuff through a network." She tries to move quietly back to her lab bench to check her machines again, hoping not to break Flipsides' concentration. Spike says in a snarky tone "She's at home...with our kid." He adds "I told her I'd hurry back as soon as we figured out the stuff between Fort Max, Cerebros an' me." Ratchet nods. "I'll try to consult with Brainstorm and see if we can figure something out with your situation. We can't have you distracted from your duties, Spike." Spike gives a sideways grin at Ratchet. "Cool...thanks." He looks at Cerebros "I'm fine livin' with this a little longer if you are." Cerebros nods stoically. "I am as well." He walks over to Scales. "I...am not too sure if I can be of some assistance, but let me know if there's anything I can do." Spike looks at Ratchet. "And I know...I KNOW it's low priority, but Cerebros said he went into Fortress Maximus'...control center - he didn't transform. He's still in battle station mode so..." He adds "Maybe something went awry with the link-up when Alpha Trion accidentally zapped me." Scales mmms, looking up at Cerebros. "Well, if nothin' else... I'd be able t'work faster if I had an extra pair of hands t'help. I don't wanna distract some of the others from their own efforts, but it's nice t'get somebody who c'n reach the taller shelves without havin' t'climb them." Cerebros laughs a bit slightly. "Absolutely...I'm still trying to find my place here. If it's only to reach for the taller items, then maybe that's enough." "It's still a priority, Spike," Ratchet sighs. "Can you hold down the fort here, and I'll try to track down Brainstorm? If anyone can figure out what Vector Sigma did to you, it's Brainstorm." Ratchet rolls his shoulders, cracking his old joints, before preparing to head out of the repair bay. Log session ending at 23:40:25 on Monday, 15 July 2019.